I'm Sorry
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: Based on 'Dankoballs' picture on DeviantArt, ' I'm Sorry '. Dankoball's picture hit me in the heart and I just had to write a small story about the beautiful artwork and meaning... The link to the picture will be mentioned in my story as I suggest you to read this first. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Hullo everyone! :3**

**This is a very special story as this is b****ased on ' Dankoball's ' art in Deviant Art, titled, ' _I'm Sorry '._**

**I personally think that it would be better to read this first and then check Dankoball's art.**

**Beautiful art!**

**Also, this story's timeline takes place when Finn still possessed his golden sword. Which means no Flame Princess, sorry!**

**I'll tell you where the link to 'Dankoballs' is at the end! :3**

* * *

_"We haven't danced like this in a LONG time..." Marceline said, as she was dancing with Princess Bubblegum._

_"Yes." Princess Bubblegum replied, her feet following Marceline's feet in the dance._

_Even without music, the two girls danced perfectly, synchronized in harmony._

_Marceline and Princess Bubblegum smiled, as it has been quite some time._

_Marceline had her hands near Princess Bubblegum's hips as they were dancing gracefully. Princess Bubblegum's hands were rested on Marceline's neck._

_"I'm sorry..." Marceline suddenly spurted, crying madly._

_They stopped dancing as her tears dripped down from her eyes to the floor. The salty tears dropped softly onto the ground with each drop. Princess Bubblegum comforted her by bringing her hands to the back of Marceline's crying face._

_"It's okay, Marceline..." Princess Bubblegum said softly, a small smile on her face._

_It pained her to see Marceline crying._

_"I-I'm sorry..." Marceline said quietly._

* * *

"You think we'll actually find something in here this time, Jake?" Finn asked as he walked with his brother and closest friend.

"Yeah!" the yellow bulldog, Jake replied. "All of these fallen kingdoms got to have a lot of stuff!"

Finn and Jake entered through the fallen gates of a fallen kingdom. Many of buildings were pink, giving off a sweet alluring smell of sugar. But they had a very dark hue as dirt and other things resided in the sweet material, as the kingdom was fallen long ago.

"I wonder what the people would do here." Finn said, looking around the dark empty streets. "If they were alive..."

Jake nodded in agreement and walked towards the biggest building in the other side of the kingdom.

A tall pink fallen castle stood in front of them. Fallen into disrepair, anyone and anything could go in or out as they pleased.

"You know, I could eat EVERYTHING in this place!" Jake said, opening the creaky candy door of the castle.

A bit of dirt and dust came off the door, showing Jake that it would be an unpleasant taste.

Jake then made a disgusted face.

"IF it was clean." Jake said, his face still looking disgusted.

Finn laughed at Jake's face and found themselves looking at portraits of the royalty people on the walls. Finn and Jake ignored the portraits and walked on to explore.

Walking into a long candy hallway of the castle, Finn and Jake looked around the dark areas of the room to see if anything was hiding.

"Ready Jake?" Finn asked, sheathing his yellow golden sword.

"Let's go!" Jake exclaimed, running in a hilarious fashion.

Finn ran, laughing at Jake, into the empty castle that almost no creatures dwelled.

But empty was it not. Marceline, the Vampire Queen entered through a window high in the castle a few minutes before Finn and Jake.

Floating a few inches off of the ground, Marceline wore a brown jacket with fluffy fur in the inside of the jacket. Matched with blue jeans and brown boots, Marceline dressed comfortably. She also tied her hair back into a ponytail, keeping her long hair neat and from touching the ground.

Her expression was a bit saddened as she was in the sleeping chamber of the Candy Castle.

The dark room along with the dirty walls was an eyesore sight, but looking at them brought many dear memories to Marceline.

"Marceline!" a familiar feminine voice said behind the Vampire Queen.

"Huh?" Marceline said, turning around.

Marceline met Princess Bubblegum, her beautiful dress pink dress and hair clean despite the filth and conditions of the Candy Castle. Princess Bubblegum's tiara sat proudly on top of her head.

"Bonnibel..." Marceline said softly, floating towards the candy princess. "How's it going?"

"Not too shabby." Princess Bubblegum replied with a smile. "And you?"

"You... can say the same..." Marceline replied, pausing a bit in her words.

"What's wrong, Marceline?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"It-it's nothing..."

* * *

Finn and Jake finally got to a set of stairs and began to climb them, hoping to find treasure and other loot.

"Other than candy..." Jake asked Finn. "What do you think will be in here?"

"Gold coins and some other stuff." Jake answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Since this place was a house for the royalty, wouldn't there be a treasure chamber?" Finn asked.

"How true..." Jake said. "We haven't been everywhere in this castle!"

"There might be a secret passage way in the room! Let's go!" Finn said with Jake following behind him.

* * *

"We haven't danced like this in a LONG time..." Marceline said, as she was dancing with Princess Bubblegum.

"Yes." Princess Bubblegum replied, her feet following Marceline's feet in the dance.

Even without music, the two girls danced perfectly, synchronized in harmony.

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum smiled, as it has been quite some time.

Marceline had her hands near Princess Bubblegum's hips as they were dancing gracefully. Princess Bubblegum's hands were rested on Marceline's neck.

"I'm sorry..." Marceline spurted, crying madly.

They stopped dancing as her tears dripped down from her eyes to the floor. The salty tears dropped softly onto the ground with each drop. Princess Bubblegum comforted her by bringing her hands to the back of Marceline's crying face.

"It's okay, Marceline..." Princess Bubblegum said softly, a small smile on her face.

It pained her to see Marceline crying.

"I-I'm sorry..." Marceline said quietly.

* * *

Finn and Jake were now in a hallway, litter and junk on the ground and blackened walls from the dust and dirt.

Walking through the hallway, they heard sounds of crying.

"Hey, you hear that Finn?" Jake said, his ears perking.

"It's in the bedroom..." Finn said softly.

Finn and Jake crept lower, softening their footsteps.

The sounds of crying got louder as they were near the bedroom, the sleeping chamber of the Candy Castle.

Finn stuck is head around the door frame, seeing Marceline floating in the dark.

Both Finn and Jake could see Marceline holding an invisible figure, her cries made it very uncomfortable for Finn and Jake.

"Dude..." Finn said, turning to Jake. "Marcy's doing IT again..."

"I know man..." Jake replied, watching Marceline.

"Bo-Bonnibel..." Marceline said between her cries.

"Bonnibel?" Jake whispered. "That rings a bell..."

"On what?" Finn asked.

"I think there's a picture of her downstairs... Follow me!" Jake said, starting to run off.

Finn followed quickly, leaving Marceline alone.

Going as fast as they could, Finn and Jake jumped down the stairs into the giant hall of the castle.

"I remember seeing a- aha!" Jake said in triumph.

A large portrait with a frame was right beside them. Dust and dirt totaled it, making it blend well with the walls.

Jake then stretched his arms in a fashion to wipe all the dust off in one swipe.

He swiped his arm and all the dust came off, a temporary cloud of the filth covered the area for a few seconds.

A pretty candy woman was in the portrait, smiling down at Finn and Jake. She was thin and wore a long pink dress.

"Bonnibel... Bubblegum..." Finn said, reading the inscribed plaque of the portrait. "Sh-she's beautiful..." Finn softly said.

"There's has to be... Yeah!" Jake said, rummaging through a drawer.

He held up a run-down journal and flipped through it. Finding an appropriate page, he then read what in the book.

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was a kind-hearted sweet princess that ruled the Candy Kingdom. Making amazing accomplishing through science, her breakthroughs influenced the technology and culture of the candy people." Jake read.

Finn listened on and stared up in awe at Princess Bubblegum's portrait.

Jake paused and a small frown of sadness spread across his face."...Sadly, she had become sick with a lethal disease that couldn't be cured. Dying young at the age of 18-years old, the Candy Kingdom had fallen in the matter of days."

"Th-that was years ago!" Finn exclaimed.

"Maybe that's why Mar-Marceline is devastated..." Jake said, the book still in his hands.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Marceline gasped, the tears flowing greatly now.

Princess Bubblegum in front of her slowly disappeared, the image of smiling Princess Bubblegum still in her mind.

Marceline stuttered and gasped, the sadness overwhelming her.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**A/N: Sad... Isn't it? D;**

**Please check out Dankoballs on Deviant Art! The link to the picture will be in my profile!**

**And the reason that Finn still has his golden sword is that both Finn and Jake never met Princess Bubblegum. If that black hole incident occurred, he would've lost his sword. It abruptly alters the time line...**

**Thanks for reading and please check out my other stories! :D**

**Thank you!**


End file.
